5 years to life
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: challenge for t-rex989: after Danny is put in the Fenton thermos Vlad takes over the world. 5 years later Danny gains enough strength to get out, only to find everyone he knows is dead or, a slave to Vlad. but there's one other problem Danny's years in captivity have left him broken and damaged, can he still save the world or is all hope lost.


**a/n: hey so welcome to my new story as stated in the summary this is a challenge, by t-rex989 i know another user is also answering the challenge, but hey we have two different brains. so let's get this started shall we. **

**chapter 1: the takeover**

it was never supposed to happen, evil was never supposed to win, vlad was never supposed to win. that wasn't the way it worked, no matter what good was supposed to prevail, right? in the end, it was all supposed to be okay right?

well your wrong, it seemed nothing would ever be okay again, in amity park or the world, and that was because something was missing, or rather someone, some one was missing, and hadn't been seen in 5 years, but that was all about to change.

i guess i'm getting ahead of myself if you are to truly understand, how one man brought the world to there knees with no one to stop him, you have to understand what happened, to said mans greatest adversary.

it was shitty luck really, there was no huge fight that led to his capture, there was no big blow out that brought him to the brink of his afterlife, no it was simple quick and painless. he had been flying that day, just leisurely and care free it was beautiful.

he was beautiful he was at peace, until boom in the blink of an eye he felt himself wing sucked into the Fenton thermos, by none other than Maddie and jack Fenton. he screamed had he went in, hoping either sam tucker or jazz, had seen the injustice, and would free him later, but no such luck had been abound.

Maddie Fenton smiled triumphantly, and shook the thermos causing Danny pain. "look jack, you caught the ghost boy" said Maddie to her husband, as he smiled beamingly back, and her and took the thermos from his wives hands.

"it's what i do Mads" jack said proudly as the couple got in the Fenton ghost assault vehicle, and began to drive back to Fenton works, not knowing the terrible mistake he had made.

once there the pair, put the boy on a shelf in the lab, hoping to experiment on him later, however the couple would never get the chance, for someone had watched them capture, the boy and knew nothing stood, in there way, of what they always wanted.

sure preparations had to be made, and of course the man had to gather up his allies, but nevertheless it would happen. the time had come, for Vlad to take over the world.

the next day when jack and Maddie left in the rv, the pair were attacked by none other than vlad himself.

"ghost!" jack and Maddie Fenton screamed symotaniously, and they armed, themselves and got out of the vehicle, but it's take a lot more than that to defeat vlad.

before jack could do anything to object, vlad grabbed him by the throat, and flew upward strangling jack along the way. maddie picked up her gun and aimed it viciously at vlad.

"put him down you son of a bitch" Maddie spat venomously. Vlad simple smirked, as he looked at Maddie glee in his eyes.

"as you wish my love" the villainous man said, as he dropped jack from, about 30 feet up, allowing him to fall. Maddie screamed in horror as her gun fell to the ground in a clatter, and the strong woman was reduced to nothing.

tears slipped, down her face from behind her goggles, as she helplessly watched her husband fall to his death. his screamed were silenced has he fell to the ground in a sickening thud. Maddie said nothing, she just stood there, her heart and mind and body numb, she couldn't move couldn't speak, she was in shock.

nothing could, help her now the pain she felt in her heart was unbearable. nothing else mattered she didn't care if the monster floating above her, was cackling at his acomplicment, she didn't care if he saw her weeping there, her husband and father of her beloved, children was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

so her pride and everything else be damned, Maddie Fenton, wept.

it pained Vlad to see her that way, he almost regretted, killing jack, almost. instead he grabbed Maddie, who's body was wracking with sobs, and flew off with her. soon the world would be his Vlad would be kind of the world,and Maddie would be forced to be his queen.

it would take about 4 months ,for Vlad to get his army ready, the fright knight owed him a favor after all., it would take only a few days for vlad to take, amity, a week later the man had, the whole state of ohio. within, one month vlad had all of the usa, within three more he brought the united nations to its knee's, then he went for the rest of the world.

it was quite easy after that the number of casualties was high, and the people of earth feared if they didn't give into glads demands they'd soon die, so eventually they oblieged, and the world was vlad's.

everyone was his slave, and he ruled earth with an iron fist. but there was still hope, because danny was still alive, and was getting stronger everyday, and one day would be strong enough to, break free of the thermos that held him captive. danny was a hero, and whoever there is a hero there is hope.

**a/n: so this is my first chapter of this story i hoped you liked it, next chapter will show some, of the other characters and what there up to, and how danny get's out of the thermos.**


End file.
